Missing Hero
by linschickrule101
Summary: When Wally dissapears in a fight the world is left without the Flash, but someone gains a brother and a new hero. Sometimes heros are forever heros, just in a different way. My shaky return to writting, be kind!
1. MIA

1Missing a hero

A red clad man stood looking over the scene, there was absolute chaos as people ran past him. He gazed up at the flying creature above him in awe, his white eye covers widened in shock. His shaking hand went to his ear, pressing on his comm link.

"Supes? Is that what I think it is?" He asked.

"Yes, I believe so Flash." Superman replied.

"Just checking. I would have been devastated if I needed testing for my sight."

Superman suddenly landed in a heap beside him. Flash grasped his hand and pulled him up to his feet. Before Superman could thank him the creature was diving straight at them, flames shooting from it mouth.

They both parted from the flames and ran in different directions.

"Hey Dragon!" Flash shouted, waving his arms. "You want me with BBQ or ketchup?" he mocked, dodging another flame. However he didn't notice the tail that swung for him; to intent on dodging the flames the tail whipped him up.

Far into the air, Flash flailed around for something to grab onto, catching the tail once more he hung on for dear life.

"Flash!" John shouted launching a green light out to stop the dragon. Connecting with the beast just made things worse. The creature roared and took to the skies, Flash still attached to its tail.

It flew high, swerving between the heros in its way, spinning and diving till Flash thought he was going to throw up. It was then that a woman appeared out of the sky, landing in a crouch on the Dragons back. She pulled out a large, curved sword and sank it into the spine.

Another roar was ripped from the beast and suddenly it dropped, the nerves in it wings severed and useless. Turning its head it breathed fire to the woman who stayed solid, staring into the creatures mouth, without fear.

The flames engulfed her and sped to Flash. He opened his mouth in shock. 'Not like this!' was the last thing to pass through his mind as the flames took him, and then he was falling, crashing and burning.

Superman watched Wally hang on, swung back and forth, up and down. He tried to get to him but the Dragon just ducked and dodged. It was like a frightened cat, looking to escape at every turn.

He watched in fascination when a bright light sparked above the creature and a woman appeared upon its back. A flash of a blade and the creature was falling, breathing fire upon its back. The woman was engulfed, followed by Wally.

It happened too slowly, he should have been faster, but he couldn't get there. He was watching from a distance as the building beneath fell apart as built from nothing more than sand. Dust rose up obscuring the monster. Dead, bleeding. But it wasn't that that he was interested in. He was searching, he was shouting; he was screaming.

Supergirl grabbed his massive arm, spun him to the left and pointed at the bloody cloth.

"He's gone." She whispered, horror written on her face, tears flowing freely. Superman scooped up the tattered symbol. A yellow lightening bolt on a red background. His hand closed on the cloth, a tear sliding down his face.

"He can't be?" he whispered back. "Not like this!"

The woman sat on the edge of the bed, a long leather coat draped over her knees. Her dark hair fell in long curls past her shoulders, framing a slightly tanned face with grey eyes that looked sadly down upon the bundle on her bed. She wore a long bladed sword on her back and twin blades on her belt with two custom made guns attached to the back.

"He'll be crippled, even if they could help him." she muttered into the darkness. "They could save him, but they would ruin him. I could save him, but ruin him?" she looked at the body on her bed.

He was covered in burns, deep cuts scored across the charred flesh. His breathing was raspy and blood trickled out of his mouth every other breath. His hands gripped the bed covers beneath him.

"Do you want my gift?" the woman asked hovering over him. "You can choose to die or to live. To live comes with a price." she whispered to him.

"Who...am I?" The charred man gasped out.

"You can't remember who you are?" she asked in wonder. "Do you wish to live?" she asked again.

He nodded, gasping for breath now. "Drink." she ordered, thrusting something into his mouth. He took a quick drink and passed out. "I must work my magic without distraction." she whispered to him. "Rest brother, you'll soon be up and about."

She stood up, drawing a pattern on the floor in chalk. "But you can't go back. You'll be changed, but you'll still be good, fighting with me against the back ground monsters." she finished the pattern and pulled his body into the middle, standing over him. "I'm sorry." she said, taking a small blade from her belt and sliding it across her exposed wrist, the blood shot forth, flowing like a fountain onto the man.

A light burst out from the room, brightly shining from the windows of the upper levels of a building. Out shining the lights of the neon sign below 'Devel's call'.


	2. starting out

Sorry its been a while, things have beenabitmad round here, so just a short updatexxx

* * *

The red haired man stared out over the crowded dance floor, searching the movement on the bar. He caught the eye of one of the women who nodded at him. The dark haired woman grabbed a bottle from the fridge and climbed onto the bar and up onto a narrow catwalk.

"Here you go Carl." the woman said, opening the DJ box and handing the man a beer.

"Anything you notice Anna-Lucia?" he replied.

"That they're gathering outside? I know. Remember I've been doing this long before I found you," the woman laughed, fingering her custom made guns at her belt. "When You're ready love."

The man took a swig of his bottle and nodded. "Let me put a mix CD on and we'll head out." he answered.

They both left the box and headed for the back room, Carl pulling a short sword out from the inside of his long coat that was hanging by the back door. Anna-Lucia pulled both her guns out from the back of her trousers and kicked the back fire exit open.

Leveling her gun into the shadows she fired twice and ducked. Carl swung over her head into the creature that sprang out from behind the door, dust settling over both people.

In a fury of movement the two demon hunters cleared the alley, allowing piles of dust to settle around them. Just as quickly as it started it was finished and both turned back into the bar.

Carl reattached his sword to his jacket and jogged up to the DJ box, the pounding music keeping his adrenalin going.

"Welcome to the Devel's Call!" he shouted, blasting out a new mix.

A year ago he remembered waking in a strange bed knowing nothing but pain, yet when he sat up he felt no injuries, it was just an ache of residual pain. In that moment he met Anna-Lucia who told him she had found him after a Demon attack. She'd explained that he was gravely injured and she had given him her blood which saved him.

The only problem was he couldn't remember anything about himself. Anna-Lucia had explained he'd hurt his head, causing amnesia. He had stayed for a time, simply because he didn't want to believe; it wasn't until he started to sense things that he knew weren't human that she told him the consequences of saving him.

"You have my powers, my strength and my knowledge of the demons." to say he had freaked at that was an understatement. He'd ran that very night in the hopes of finding help. What he found was trouble, a pack of demons that attacked him, but in someway he knew how to beat them, how to fight and his speed was amazing.

He returned to the upstairs building of Devil's Cry and asked Anna to teach him. During this time he had also searched missing persons data, hopeful still that someone knew his past, since it appeared true that Anna did not.

It took him a while to realise no one was looking for him, and he accepted that at least one person cared enough to help him. So he stayed, he learnt and she gave him a job, but the dreams still puzzled him, even after this long.

He dreamt of people he couldn't quite see, someone glowing green, someone dressed all black, another in blue, one with wings, a changing shape and a crown. And while over the year he puzzled over who he was and who he is, those people pondered over what happened to him.

* * *

"Its been a year Bruce, even I'm beginning to loose faith." J'ohn said, turning away from Batman. Receiving no answer he headed for the door.

"I know he's alive." he heard as he left. J'ohn sighed and continued on, they had searched for him, they had searched for the woman, they had even searched into Demons, but all they found was religious banter.

Batman continued his search, he'd just returned from Mexico where reports had come in about a demon attack fought off by a woman with dark curls and a red headed man. Having arrived too late he had hunted flights in the area and was currently studying footage for clues. No one helped these days, but after a year no one saw how Wally was still alive. In fact even he was losing faith, but he kept looking because he knew how important the man was. He was seeing the team dwindling and splitting and he knew nothing good could come of that.


End file.
